


Tumblr Drabbles

by Tomibunny (Tomigiru)



Category: Lupin III, Naruto, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alcohol, Angry Kissing, Cheating, DILF Jotaro, Multi, Standcest, bunch of stuff, mentions of Hermes and WR and FF, trans character (if you want)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomigiru/pseuds/Tomibunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some stuff that friends and tumblr tell me to write. There'll be more chapters. Some are smut and some aren't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Digits

**Author's Note:**

> Kira/Killer Queen standcest 
> 
> pretty self explanatory

Their skin looked like porcelain—smooth, flawless, and firm. It was warmer, though, and thrummed with energy. There was slight give when pressed against, enough to make them feel alive, as opposed to the statue they nearly looked like. Kira reveled in them. They were gorgeous—of course they were. They were his. Large eyes, baleful and sparkling with wit as always, stared him down as he lifted their hand delicately, as if they were breakable. As if that were possible.

A shiver went through them as their master’s tongue connected with their sensitive finger pads—nearly unnoticeable. But they were connected. He was their master, and their senses belonged to him. He drew one of their fingers into his mouth, pressing his tongue against the digit, enjoying the hollow taste. They were energy, buzzing against him, like feeling a bass line through the floor. Not that he ever listened to music that loudly—he enjoyed the quiet. Subtle movement, closeness, noiselessness…like this.

Slowly, he moved his mouth around the digit, bobbing his head up and down. He could feel their nerves, their almost-heartbeat quickening as he took another finger into his mouth, sucking gently. His other hand moved downwards, stroking their thigh. The sudden touch startled them, but only slightly. They quickly gave way under their master’s ministrations, nearly purring as Kira moved to tongue at their palm and wrist, his hand stroking softly at their inner thigh. He knew each and every place to touch to make them come undone.

It continued for hours. There was time to burn, after all, and Killer Queen’s porcelain hands needed all the attention Yoshikage Kira could afford to give.


	2. Koichi Goes To the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...and suffers the consequences dUN DUN DUN 
> 
> this one is actually kind of long because I love Koichi? Whoops....

Koichi wasn’t really one to complain. Even if he was slightly uncomfortable with a situation, he would try to find a way to put up with it. Sometimes it became too much, but most of the time, he would soldier through. It never particularly bothered him, anyhow.

For instance…right this moment, he was at the beach, in his school uniform, without any sunscreen. It was a hot afternoon in Morioh town, the end of the school year closing in and summer fast approaching. When school had let out, Josuke had grabbed Koichi and Okuyasu and pulled them to the side, blabbering about how he had offered to help out his nephew with some research and had completely forgotten until last period.

"Guys you have got to help me out here,” were his exact words, Koichi recalled. He hadn’t wanted to say no to his friend…..especially since Okuyasu had agreed almost instantly, which would’ve made Koichi feel even worse about turning Josuke down. So here he was, sleeves rolled up to his elbows and pants rolled up to his knees, wading in wave pools on the beach. He could already feel the back of his neck frying under the blazing sun. Josuke, Okuyasu, and even Jotaro had the good luck of turning a nice golden-brown under the sun.

Koichi had no such luck. When he walked back to the little table they had set up on the beach with a jar in hand (it had some kind of sea-centipede or something in it—he figured Jotaro would take interest), his sensitivity to UV rays didn’t go unnoticed.

"You didn’t tell me you burned in the sun, Koichi. I could’ve brought you sunscreen." Jotaro said before turning his attention to the creature in the jar.  
"Dude, you look like boiled lobster!" Josuke crowed.  
"Maybe you should go home, bro." Okuyasu added. Koichi didn’t want to leave, but his arms and legs were starting to itch…as well as his face and neck. In general, his skin felt too tight and achey. Okuyasu was probably right.

~~~

The next day, Koichi almost stayed home from school. It hurt to move, and he felt like he needed to spend every waking moment slathered in aloe. He was thankful that Yukako at least got the memo to not hug him—although it was pretty easy to tell, what with his face being bright pink…and his nose already flaking like crazy. He was all-around miserable. Maybe he would ask Josuke if he could fix it with Crazy D.

"Hey, Koichi…" Speak of the Devil. Josuke sat down at the desk next to Koichi, looking bashful. "Sorry about yesterday bro, I forgot how bad you burn……Uh, Jotaro wanted you to have this." Josuke handed a jar to Koichi. In it was the little multi-legged creature, swimming around in water.  
"He said you should change out the water every now and then, I think, and he told me what the thing was called but….I kinda forgot. Whoops."  
"That’s okay. Thanks, Josuke. Tell Jotaro thanks too."  
At least he had something to show for this other than just a sunburn, Koichi thought, smiling.


	3. Against the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jolyne has a flair for the dangerous--or at least the slightly risky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to keep Annasui's bits as gender neutral as possible because I flip flop between cis guy Annasui and trans man Annasui in my headcanon a lot?? So his bits can be whatever you want I guess. Maybe he's an alien.

Sometimes, clothes were just too complicated. Especially Annasui’s. And really, Jolyne had never been a patient woman. She told herself all of this, reasoning that this was fine as she pressed the man against the wall outside their apartment. The wall had seen plenty of making out in its day—mostly caused by Jolyne, honestly. She could remember pushing Hermes up against this wall, as well as Weather Report…and she had probably been pressed up against it a few times herself. It was a pretty useful wall, all things considered.

If you didn’t mind the threat of getting caught by neighbors. Which Annasui did, just a little bit.   
"Jolyne," he said, sentence faltering as she sucked on the sweet spot on his neck, "We should get inside."

"Too much work," she muttered, "and your clothes take forever to take off." She worked her hand in one of the gaps in Annasui’s outfit—fishnet bodystocking, more like—and ran it over his chest, making sure to catch on his nipple. He gasped, putty in her hands as always. She shifted so that she could work a leg between his thighs, rubbing it against him. Obediently, he twitched his hips forward, rutting against her. Jolyne moved to kiss him again, sloppy and quick.

"Afraid of a bit of fun, Anna?" She hitched her leg up higher and he gasped, hips bold enough to thrust fully against her.   
"Tch, o-of course not," he muttered, moving a hand to her thigh, trailing up under her skirt.

"Now you’re getting it." She nibbled on his earlobe after the muttered words escaped her, groaning and grinding forward as Annasui squeezed her ass. The pink haired man still wasn’t sure about doing something like this in such a semi-public place, but he never wanted to say no to Jolyne. Especially when she was in a mood like this—she was so attractive when she was bossing him arond. She was so attractive all the time.

Jolyne went back to the sweet spot on his neck, and he gasped as her hand went under his skirt (although he hated that Jolyne called it that), rubbing up against him through the flimsy white cloth. Jolyne called them “panties”, which annoyed Annasui to no end, but he wasn’t about to argue the nuances of fashion while his girlfriend was rubbing him off outside their apartment.

"Nngh, Jolyne…Jolyne…" He bucked his hips harder, desperate for her touch. The layer of clothing between them just added more friction, and he was already embarrassingly close. He moved his hand, trying to fight with the awkward positioning so that he could press up against the wetness between her legs, rubbing frantically.

Her breathing got heavier as he moved his hands, sliding his fingers over her clit specifically, trying to get her off to the best of his abilities. Still, she was better at pressing his buttons. He was going over the edge first no matter what.

"Jolyne—Jolyne I’m—" His hips spasmed as he came, soaking his panties through. He could hear Jolyne giggling softly.   
"Well, now I guess we /have/ to take your clothes off." She grabbed his hand, tugging him inside the apartment finally. "And you can eat me out after," she added with a smirk.


	4. DILF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attractiveness in the Joestar line is clearly hereditary. Annasui takes notice.

Annasui was a man of passion. He assured himself that this was a romantic thing to be, despite some of the....negative outcomes it had caused in his life. He went along with his feelings. He was a red-blooded man, after all! He saw no shame in being driven by his emotions. Which is probably how he wound up pressing Jotaro Kujo, a man who could definitely kill him, up against a wall and kissing him furiously. Who could blame him though, really? Jotaro Kujo was stunning. Annasui was enough of a man to admit that. It was clear where Jolyne got her looks from--those bold, harshly colored eyes, the solid jawline....but Jotaro's added masculinity had a certain allure. Jotaro's age was also something Annasui found a surprising appreciation for.

The grey hairs that peeked through his dark locks, especially his small sideburns. There was a hint of a five o' clock shadow--there was no doubt in Annasui's mind that if Jotaro missed one day of shaving he would have an impressive amount of dark stubble gracing his strong jaw. Kissing him, he could feel the hints of stubble rubbing against his face as it were.

He was pushed away quickly, Jotaro's eyes glinting with a mixture of shock and what Annasui assumed was anger. The man looked ready to punch him, and Annasui stood back a bit, preparing to call up Diver Down if necessary. But Jotaro stood down first, lowering his fists and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before turning away. Annasui still heard him mutter as he turned though: "Don't do that in front of anyone." Annasui followed behind the man, smirking wickedly.   
"Deal."


	5. Kisses on the Neck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short KakaGai drabble because I love these ninja husbands

He knows well enough by now that his partner ( _his rival_ , he still corrects in his head) doesn’t like to be kissed on the mouth. It never really posed a problem for him, or even struck him as all that strange. In honesty, it made perfect sense. It also made for the fun challenge of finding different places where he could press lips, soft and sweet, to pale, scarred skin.

They continue like this for a while–a smattering of smooches over Kakashi’s knuckles, a whisper of a touch at his pulse point…but then Gai finds a favorite spot, and it’s all over and done with. There’s no pulling him away. Kakashi makes a show of struggling when Gai’s thick arms wrap around his waist, but it’s all pretend.

They can both feel it in the way that he shivers, goosebumps rising on his skin as Gai’s lips press against the hollow of his neck, phantom of a smile. As soon as he pulls away–in an instant, like it almost didn’t happen–he’ll be all blunder and blustering laughter again. But Kakashi will feel the heat radiating from that spot on his throat for the rest of the day.


	6. Angry Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All aboard the Lupin III Trash Train (my tumblr has been taken over)

They’re both a little drunk, and Jigen’s getting nippy, and at first Lupin doesn’t notice, or doesn’t mind, or–in fact–enjoys it. But then teeth are sinking into his bottom lip like knives and his tongue is tasting copper instead of his partner and cheap beer and fine ale and it’s all gone to shit just like that. They’re still kissing, though.

“What now?” Lupin mutters, grin crawling onto his face like he can’t help it. (he can’t.) Jigen tries to swallow the words faster than the shots at the bar, but Lupin won’t settle for no explanation, twisting himself so that his pointier bits are meeting with Jigen’s ribcage. A soft ‘oof’ slips past the gunman’s clenched teeth and he pulls away momentarily, before he decides to skirt off to the side and nibble ferociously at Lupin’s jawline.

“Perfume,” He finally grumbles, as obstinate and vague as ever. Lupin cackles at first, thinking ‘ _what a_ stupid _answer_ ’ but Jigen’s tugging at his hair hard enough to hurt when he dives in for another kiss and it hits him. It crashes over him harder than any of Jigen’s punches or any of their car wrecks that he’s smelled like Chanel No. 19 since he wandered back into their place and Jigen is jealous. Gut-burning, furiously jealous, and drunk.

So he decides to pull his punches and accept the split lip. (and the bruises) He probably deserves it.


End file.
